People frequently leave notes for others on chairs, desks, and the like. Such notes may be written on pages or scraps of paper, index cards, or so-called “sticky notes,” such as “POST-IT” notes, for example. Such notes, left on a busy desk, for example, may be overlooked, or they may fall onto the floor and go unnoticed.
It would be desirable, therefore, if apparatus were available to detect motion in the vicinity of the apparatus, and, in response to such detection, provide a human-perceptible indication that a note is waiting.